


Smooth

by cheollie22



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ice Skating AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheollie22/pseuds/cheollie22
Summary: Soonyoung isn’t as good at ice skating as he thinks he is, but that’s okay since Seokmin is.





	

Soonyoung doesn’t think too much when he agrees to go ice skating with his friends. He’s never actually went ice skating before, but he assumed that he’d be fine. He was a dancer, balanced and controlled on his feet. 

However, he learned that all that gets thrown out the window once he hits the slippery surface. He almost falls back immediately if it wasn’t for Junhui and Jihoon catching him just in time.

“I thought you said you knew how to skate.” Jihoon grumbles as he pushes his friend to the side lines. 

“Yea, I thought so too.” Soonyoung replied, clutching onto the side as he watched Junhui and Wonwoo start skating away with ease. 

“Damn it. How come they can just do that?” Soonyoung whines out to his smaller friend. 

Jihoon only quirks an eyebrow at him. “Because they don’t assume they can and actually learn to.”

“Will you teach me to skate Jihoonie?” The black haired boy asks with a flutter of his eyelashes, hoping he’ll get a yes.

Jihoon shuts it down quick though. Soonyoung hears a stern “no” and helplessly watches as his friend leaves him alone on the edge. 

The boy mentally curses all his friends. However, he knows he’ll have to learn by himself or else he’ll never get anywhere. Plus, he feels horrible for blocking the edge from little kids. 

As Soonyoung pushes himself off the sidelines, he’s greeted with a yell from Junhui, “Don’t fall now!” 

“Shut up!” Soonyoung shouts back as he slowly skates forward. He’s a little wobbly and awkward, but it’s progress. As he slowly skates, he thinks how similar ice skating is to moon walking. It’s smooth, cool, and effortless. He tries to motion his feet as such, only figuring out that blades certainly don’t flex like a foot does and almost loses his balance. 

He hears Wonwoo laugh behind him, but chooses not to mind it. He’s getting the hang of it, even if he looks like a new born dear. Screw his friends. He’s doing just fine. 

But let Wen Junhui ruin it all by swooping in like a hawk and pushing Soonyoung playfully to the side. The boy can hear his friend cackling in the distance as he struggles to keep his balance for all but five seconds. He can feel himself falling forwards and reaches out to hold on to anything, not realizing that he’s just grabbed onto a complete stranger.

The fall happens in seconds, leaving Soonyoung to fall onto the stranger he suddenly grabbed. The body feels sturdy and warm, making Soonyoung feel twice as embarrassed then he was already. He pushes himself off the boy with his head down. But even before he could ramble out apologizes, he hears a soft voice.

“Hey, you okay?”

Soonyoung looks up to greet a worried face. The boy in front of him was as young as he was and probably more handsome. Scratch that, Soonyoung thought, the stranger was definitely more handsome than he was with his sharp nose and high cheek bones. Soonyoung only nodded to the boy, too afraid to say something stupid following his fall. 

The other seemed to accept that as an answer though, flashing a wide smile to show his delight in the response. The boy easily pushes himself up to stand on the ice again, extending a helping hand to the helpless ice skater. Soonyoung accepts it and goes to pull himself up to stand until he slips on the ice once more. This time the boy is on top of Soonyoung, who blushes over their predicament that is completely and a hundred percent his fault. He starts sputtering out apologizes only to be met with laughter. It’s light and friendly, signalling that the stranger doesn’t have any negative feelings to give even if Soonyoung made him fall twice. 

“You’re really bad at this, aren’t you?” The boy chuckles out, as he climbs off of the other to simply sit on the ice.

Soonyoung attempts to regain his composure of being close to the attractive stranger before sitting up and replying, “I know, but my friends suck and won’t teach me.”

The other breaks out into another blinding smile. “I can teach you then.”

“Really?”, Soonyoung says back in disbelief, “You don’t even know me though.” 

The other boy shrugs, smile still in place. “I can learn to.”

And okay, Soonyoung thinks out, that was pretty smooth of him.

The skater stands up, extending his hand out for a second time. “I’m Lee Seokmin.” 

Soonyoung takes Seokmin’s hand. Fortunately, he doesn’t fall again and can look at Seokmin’s face up close again in all it’s glory. 

“Seokmin.” Soonyoung tries it out, “Nice name for a nice face.”

The black haired boy mentally slaps himself for saying something cheesy and dumb, making himself look more of a fool than he already is. 

“Yea, right, um, I’m Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung.”

Seokmin gives another angelic smile before nodding and squeezing his hand. “Alright Soonyoung, time to learn how to skate and not fall and grab onto handsome strangers.” 

Soonyoung starts to chuckle and thinks that maybe Seokmin doesn’t mind how bad he is at skating or holding his hand for a little longer than necessary.


End file.
